The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to data presentation and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods and systems of clustering spatial points distributed in a space.
During the last years, the availability of locational data mapping spatial attributes grows due to the abundance of location services, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) or cellular based location services of mobile devices. The need for analysis of such a locational data respectively increases. Spatial data analysis may be applied in varied domains such as tourism, municipal service, safety and security force planning, emergency management, and/or epidemiology.
Spatial data analysis takes into account arbitrary distribution, noise, and a large quantity of events buried in data.
A common tool to assist analysts with locational data is clustering. Currently available algorithms for clustering are based on user defined input parameters.